The Mastermind
by Umuntu
Summary: Genius...pure genius...there is always genious behind a Mastermind. His name is Uvoko, this is his life...


The Mastermind (Uvoko's Life)  
By Eben Prentzler  
  
LEGAL NOTE :  
  
This original copyrighted work is based on Walt Disney's  
feature films, "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride."   
Elements taken directly from "The Lion King" and   
"The Lion King II : Simba's Pride" are the property of The Walt Disney   
Company. Quoting passages from my work, writing original pieces   
based on my work, or using characters I created is fine as long as   
you contact me first and sending me a copy of your work.   
My e-mail address is : ep4lk@excite.com  
  
FOREWORD :  
  
When you create a character you must think very carefully, 'cause you  
must know exactly where you character comes from and why he/she is   
like he/she is. In this story we will also go back in time, to when  
Scar was the King of Pride Rock. You will also see a different side  
to Scar. He is not actually the beast that we are led to believe.  
He also has affections and feelings, and he will show these   
characteristics at a full.  
  
-Eben Prentzler  
  
NOTE :  
------  
  
You must read my other stories : "The Lion King IV : Dark Ruler",   
"The Lion King V : The Final Clash", "The Lion King VI: The Human Encounter"  
before you will understand the following story, 'cause sometimes   
there will be quotes of what happened in the previous stories. And I might  
even use some of the characters created in those stories.  
  
-Eben Prentzler  
  
Contents :  
----------   
The Characters  
The Script :  
Prologue  
The Birth  
Chased Off  
The First Kill  
The Truth  
The Pride  
The Twins  
Love  
Scar's Death  
Counter Attack  
Exile  
Uvoko's Pride  
Uvoko Returns  
Capture  
Pride Land Takeover  
First Backfire  
The Murderer  
Master Of Deceit  
The Day Before  
Uvoko's Final Hour  
Final Words  
  
The Characters:  
---------------  
  
Old Characters :  
  
Uvoko (1st appearance in TLK4): Accepted pride member   
of the Pride Lands and  
father to Kovu, Wethu   
and Vitani.  
Scar (1st appearance in TLK Movie): One of the many Kings   
of Pride Rock and  
father to Nuka and   
Kisasian.  
Zira (1st appearance in TLK2 Movie): One of the many Queens  
of Pride Rock  
Nuka (1st appearance in TLK2 Movie): Son of Scar and Zira.  
Kisasian (1st appearance in TLK3): Son of Scar and Zira  
Kovu (1st appearance in TLK2 Movie): Son of Uvoko and Zira.  
One of the many Kings  
of Pride Rock.  
Wethu (1st appearance in TLK4): Son of Uvoko and Zira.  
Kiara (1st appearance in TLK2 Movie): Daughter of Simba and   
Nala. One of the many  
Queens of Pride Rock.  
Simba (1st appearance in TLK Movie): One of the many Kings   
of Pride Rock. (plays  
a short role)  
Nala (1st appearance in TLK Movie): One of the many Queens   
of Pride Rock. (plays   
a short role)  
Lobomi (1st appearance in TLK3): Wife to Kisasian.   
(plays a very short role)  
Waka (1st appearance in TLK5): Son of Lobomi and   
Kisasian.  
Shwele (1st appearance in TLK5): Son of Lobomi and   
Kisasian.  
Sarafina (1st appearance in TLK Movie): Mother of Nala.  
Sarabi (1st appearance in TLK Movie): Mother of Simba. (plays  
a very short role)  
Niram (1st appearance in TLK6) : One of Uvoko's mates.  
Chisbe (1st appearance in TLK4) : Member of Kisasian's  
Pride.  
Sarafin (1st appearance in TLK4) : Member of Kisasian's  
Pride.  
Thula (1st appearance in TLK4) : Son of Kiara and Kovu.  
Sahar (1st appearance in TLK5) : Queen to Waka and   
Shwele  
  
New Characters :  
  
Atisha {A-tish-a}: Mother Of Wazami  
Mitabe {Mi-ta-be}: Father Of Wazami  
Wazami {Wa-za-mi}: Son of Atisha and Mitabe  
Senali {C-na-lee}: Wife to Rawonam  
Rawonam {Ra-wo-nam}: Ruler of the West Savanna  
  
---------  
PROLOGUE:  
---------  
  
The greatest question of them all "Who is Uvoko and why is he   
so smart?" But such questions are not answered easily. To   
become a mastermind you must first travel down the line of   
time to see how this creature came to be. So once again we   
will go into the past just a month after Mufasa's death to   
experience the birth of Uvoko, but he was not born into   
this world named Uvoko...  
  
-------------------  
SCENE I : THE BIRTH  
-------------------  
  
[FADE IN, SAVANNA]  
  
(Far in the deepest savanna, two lions were waking next to each other.  
The male with his dark golden brown pelt and dark brown mane lifts  
his head as he walks pride. His front legs are covered with a lot  
of battle scars. Next to him walks his wife and mate. Her pelt has  
a pure white color which glows in the bright sun of the day. The   
size of the female's belly indicates that she was soon to expect   
cubs. These two rogues were looking for a safe place where their  
cubs could be born. After a short silence the male breaks the   
silence.)  
  
LION: You know, I've been admiring all my battle scars...  
LIONESS: (interrupting) As Usual.  
LION: And I have been wondering, we have been in so many fights, yet   
you remain scarless.  
LIONESS: Oh dear that is very simple, I'm just a better fighter than  
you.  
LION: Don't you start that again, you know I'm a lot better than you.  
LIONESS: (sarcastically) Yeah and you got the scars to prove it.  
LION: That is not fair.  
LIONESS: (serious tone) Now is not the time to discuss this.  
LION: And why not?  
LIONESS: We have company.  
  
(Six lionesses appeared out of the bushes and started to surround the  
two rogues. One of the lionesses stepped forward.)  
  
LEADER LIONESS: You are trespassing on the lands of King Rawonam.  
LION: We have good explanation.  
LEADER LIONESS: We will just have to see what he says. What are your  
names?  
LION: My name is Mitabe. (pointing at his mate) And this is my wife  
Atisha.  
LEADER LIONESS: I am Senali, follow me and then you will explain   
yourself to the king.  
  
(Senali led the two rogues to a small oasis where plenty of lions   
were laying around, basking in the sun. Also laying in the sun  
was a beautiful grey-brown lion with a thick brown-black mane.   
The lion got up as the small group of lions approached the oasis  
with the two rogues. The lion approached Senali.)  
  
LION: Who are these two Senali?  
SENALI: Rawonam, these two rogues were trespassing on our lands.   
The male calls himself Mitabe and the female is Atisha.  
RAWONAM: Oh really. (to Mitabe) Mitabe, is it?  
  
(Mitabe nodded.)  
  
RAWONAM: (to Senali) Oh, I like him. He knows when to shut up.   
(to Mitabe) Well Mitabe, can you explain why you are   
trespassing on my lands?  
MITABE: First of all, I would like to apologize for trespassing on  
your lands...  
RAWONAM: (to Senali) I really like him, he has manners.  
MITABE: The reason for our intrusion is that my wife is expecting and  
just need a place to stay until the cubs are born and strong  
enough to travel. Many prides has denied us the right and we  
are desperately looking for place to stay.  
RAWONAM: First of all, I am impressed that a rogue has such good   
manners and I respect you for that. Second, I am not   
without a heart. You may stay in my lands until your cubs   
are strong enough to travel, but no longer. I do have a   
reputation to uphold.  
ATISHA: Thank oh great King Rawonam.  
RAWONAM: Your quite welcome. (to one of the lionesses) Take them to   
the outcropping.  
LIONESS: Yes sire.  
  
(The lioness led Atisha and Mitabe to small outcropping on a hill not  
to far from the oasis.)  
  
LIONESS: This will be your home for now.  
ATISHA: Thank you.  
  
(The lioness turned around and left. Meanwhile back at the oasis   
Senali approached Rawonam.)  
  
SENALI: (to Rawonam) Don't tell me that the mighty King Rawonam are   
growing affections.  
RAWONAM: Come on dear, I have to do something good before I die.  
SENALI: So you think this good deed will redeem you?  
RAWONAM: I hope so.  
SENALI: Oh come off it Rawonam. Our pride is the cause for many   
downfalls of other prides. We have killed so many prides  
that I have lost count.  
RAWONAM: Hey, they trespassed and we defended our territory.  
SENALI: Do you call "Killing lions which have surrendered", defending  
territory?  
RAWONAM: I'm trying to change.  
SENALI: Just don't do anything to these two.  
RAWONAM: Whatever you say dear.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, OUTCROPPING NEAR OASIS]  
  
(Two days passed and Atisha went into labor. After a long labor   
period, she gave birth to a single male cub. Mitabe approached  
as she was busy cleaning her cub.)  
  
ATISHA: (seeing her husband approaching) Isn't he beautiful?  
MITABE: He sure is. What are we going to call him?  
ATISHA: I don't know, I have been a rogue my whole life. I don't   
know any good names. What about you Mitabe, you belonged  
to a pride once, do you have any suggestions?  
MITABE: Not a single one, let's wait a bit, maybe we'll think of   
something in a few days.  
  
(Days turned into weeks. It was one month after the birth of   
Aitsha's cub and she still had no clue what to name her son.  
Then as she was nursing him one day it happened, the cub spoke   
it's first words.)  
  
CUB: MOM!  
ATISHA: (calling) Mitabe! Come quickly!  
  
(Mitabe came running.)  
  
MITABE: (out of breath) What's the matter? Is something is wrong?  
ATISHA: Nothing is wrong, everything is right.  
MITABE: Then what is the problem.  
CUB: (calling) DAD!  
  
(Mitabe's mouth flung open.)  
  
MITABE: My God! He's already learned to speak. It is a miracle.  
ATISHA: This is no miracle. He is gifted, he is very smart.  
MITABE: That's it.  
ATISHA: (confused) What's it?  
MITABE: I've got the perfect name for our cub...Wazami.  
ATISHA: Wazami? Why?  
MITABE: It means "Smart one".  
ATISHA: (cheerful) Wazami it will be.  
WAZAMI: Wazami!  
MITABE: He is a fast learner.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
---------------------  
SCENE II : CHASED OFF  
---------------------  
  
[FADE IN, OUTCROPPING NEAR OASIS]  
  
(Another month passed and the rogues still wait for they're son to   
grow stronger so that they could leave the land. Mitabe and Atisha  
were laying in the cool shade of the outcropping while Wazami was   
looking around for something new to learn. Wazami's pelt has   
already become a bright tan color and his deep blue eyes made him  
very handsome for his age of two months.)  
  
MITABE: He's not like other cubs.  
ATISHA: Tell me about it, instead of playing he wants to learn knew   
things.  
MITABE: You're right. I mean we have only lived here for two months  
and I don't even remember half of the names of the lions of  
this pride, while Wazami, calls each of them by name.  
WAZAMI: (Approaching) Hi mom...dad.  
ATISHA: Good Morning Zami.  
WAZAMI: (complaining) Oh Mom, you know I hate it when you call me  
that.  
ATISHA: Sorry, I can't help myself.  
MITABE: So how was your morning son?  
WAZAMI: Nothing much happened, except that the pride's cubs were   
making fun of me again.  
ATISHA: What did they say this time?  
WAZAMI: I can't say it out loud.  
ATISHA: Then whisper it in my ear.  
WAZAMI: I can't repeat such things to my mother.  
MITABE: Then tell me.  
  
(Mitabe bent over to his son and Wazami started to whisper something  
in his dad's ear. As Wazami talked, Mitabe's eyes grew wider and   
his mouth dropped open.)  
  
MITABE: They said things like that.  
WAZAMI: Jip.  
ATISHA: What did they say?  
  
(Mitabe whispered the same thing to Atisha. Her mouth also hung open  
and her eyes grew wider.)  
  
ATISHA: You're kidding me, they couldn't have said that.  
WAZAMI: They did.  
ATISHA: Who said this to you?  
WAZAMI: Senali's cubs.  
ATISHA: I'm gonna have a little talk with her.  
  
(Atisha saw Senali running towards her.)  
  
ATISHA: Time to have that talk.  
  
(Senali approached Atisha. Half of Senali's face was covered in blood  
and Atisha saw a number of claw marks over Senali's face.)  
  
ATISHA: My God! What has happened?  
SENALI: (lots of pain) It is Rawonam, he has gone crazy again. He   
is coming for Wazami. You must leave here at once.  
MITABE: (approaching) We can't leave. Wazami isn't strong enough.  
SENALI: If you don't leave now, Rawonam will surely kill Wazami and  
anyone that stands in his way.  
ATISHA: We can't leave.  
SENALI: (furious) Go now or I will kill you myself.  
MITABE: Fine, we get the picture. We'll leave. (calling) Wazami!   
Come on we are leaving.  
ATISHA: Thanks for you hospitality.  
SENALI: Go! I will keep him occupied as much as I can.  
  
(Atisha picked up Wazami and with Mitabe started to run towards the  
border of King Rawonam's lands. Once they were a good distance   
away from the border, they stopped. Atisha bent down and softly  
dropped Wazami on the ground.)  
  
WAZAMI: Mom, why did Senali chase us away?  
ATISHA: Well, we are not part of their pride. And I think that   
Rawonam was getting tired of us living in their lands.  
WAZAMI: What do we do know?  
MITABA: We do what rogues do best...travel all over.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
--------------------------  
SCENE III : THE FIRST KILL  
--------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, DEEP SAVANNA]  
  
(Another month passed. Mitabe and Atisha was amazed how Wazami   
survived the past month. He was too young to travel, but he still  
made every trip which they made. When night finally fell one night,  
Mitabe stopped his small family to rest.)  
  
MITABE: (stretching) What a brilliant day this was, don't you agree   
Wazami?  
WAZAMI: Yeah, it was great.  
ATISHA: (to Wazami) So what do you think of a rogue's life so far?  
WAZAMI: I like it. There is so much I learn each day.  
MITABE: Believe me, no day is like the other. There is always   
something new to learn everywhere.  
WAZAMI: Mom, I'm hungry.  
ATISHA: I know dear, we all are. But let's wait till the morning.  
Your father and I really need to gather our energy.  
WAZAMI: Okay, I'll wait.  
  
(The night passed and morning broke like every other day. Wazami's   
stomach woke him up early in the morning with its cry for food.   
Wazami saw that his parents was still asleep. He didn't want to   
wake them, 'cause he knows how cranky they can be once they  
wake up. Many thoughts raced through his head. Most of them   
were "What new thing am I going to learn today?" Then there were  
others that said "I wonder when mom and dad are going to be awake,   
'cause I'm starving". But all his thoughts were shattered when his  
stomach growled again with hunger.)  
  
WAZAMI: (thinking to himself) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I must eat   
something...That's it, if mom and dad won't get up to feed me,  
then I'll get something myself.  
  
(Wazami walked away from his resting place in search of some food.  
He searched for about ten minutes when he saw some rabbits.)  
  
WAZAMI: (to himself) I don't know what those are, but they look   
delicious.  
  
(Wazami wanted to start running after the rabbits, but he quickly  
stopped himself.)  
  
WAZAMI: (to himself) Whoa! Wait! Those suckers look fast, let me  
see first. There might be a easy was to catch them.  
  
(Wazami started to examine the rabbits.)  
  
WAZAMI: (to himself) Let's see. They have long ears, so they can  
hear very good. I will have to approach very silently.   
They have very strange hind legs. There might be chance that  
these critters can jump. They might also be very fast, so I  
will have to be very close when I make my move. They can most  
likely smell good with those noses of them, so I must make   
sure that they don't smell me.  
  
(Wazami first tested to see if there was any wind.)  
  
WAZAMI: Great there is no wind, this will make it easier. Let's go.  
  
(Wazami approached the rabbits very slowly, trying not to make a   
sound. As he came closer he became more excited and started to   
breath harder as the adrenaline started to rush through his blood.  
Wazami quickly stopped.)  
  
WAZAMI: (thinking to himself) Calm down, If you keep on breathing so  
loudly, they will hear you.  
  
(Wazami quickly calmed down and continued to stalk the rabbits. He   
approached one of the rabbits from behind, without making any sound.  
He kept telling himself "Just a little closer, Just a little  
closer". When he was close enough, he decided that the time was  
right. He pounced onto the rabbit catching it between his jaws.   
Wazami felt his mouth fill with warm blood as he quickly killed the  
defenseless rabbit.)  
  
WAZAMI: (dropping the dead rabbit) I did it. Cool, now mom and dad   
don't have to get me breakfast anymore...Wait a minute, Mom  
and Dad might be hungry. I better get some for them too.  
  
(Wazami left his kill on the spot and went hunting for two more   
rabbits, which he quickly acquired after ten minutes. He carried  
the three dead rabbits towards the resting place. When he arrived,  
he saw that his parents were still asleep. He dropped two of the   
rabbits a few meters in front of his parents and started to eat his  
kill. Atisha was getting uncomfortable in her sleep when the smell  
of blood started to enter her nostrils. She got the most horrible  
thought, that her son might be dead. Her eyes flung open and she  
screamed.)  
  
ATISHA: (looking around) WAZAMI!  
  
(Mitabe was quickly woken by his wife's screaming.)  
  
MITABE: What's wrong?  
ATISHA: I just had this terrible dream. I dreamed that Wazami was   
dead. I could even smell the blood in the air.  
MITABE: Wait a minute, I do smell blood.  
WAZAMI: (approaching) Morning!  
  
(Atisha and Mitabe both got a big fright.)  
  
ATISHA: Jeez Wazami, do want to give your parents a heart attack?  
WAZAMI: Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.  
MITABE: (noticing Wazami's bloodstained mouth) What happened to you?  
Why is you mouth covered with blood?  
WAZAMI: Oh, I just went hunting this morning.  
MITABE AND ATISHA: WHAT?!  
WAZAMI: Yeah, I was kinda of hungry. I even you got you some.  
  
(Wazami pointed to the two dead rabbits.)  
  
MITABE: (in amazement) My son is a genius.  
  
(Mitabe and Atisha finished their breakfast. They started to clean  
themselves. Atisha cleaned Wazami as he told his parents about   
his hunting experience earlier the morning.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
--------------------  
SCENE IV : THE TRUTH  
--------------------  
  
[FADE IN, SAVANNA]  
  
(A full year has passed since the birth of Wazami. He has grown   
quite a bit, but not much. His parents kept wondering if he   
will stay small, which will be a great disadvantage for a   
rogue. A rogue is usually big and strong, but Wazami was small  
and weak. Mitabe and Atisha was resting in the shade of a tree,  
to get out of the blazing savanna sun. While Wazami was off   
learning new things.)  
  
MITABE: (to Atisha) You know dear, I have been thinking. Wazami  
is not getting any bigger.  
ATISHA: So?  
MITABE: I know your are going to hate me for what I'm about to say.  
ATISHA: I know, he is very weak. What do you suggest we do?  
MITABE: It is not too late for him, he can still join a pride.  
ATISHA: (getting angry) My son will not join a pride.  
MITABE: Please think of this logically, he is too weak to survive  
the rough.  
ATISHA: He survived the rough since he was three months, what makes  
you think he can't survive?  
MITABE: Please listen...  
ATISHA: (furious) NO, You listen! Wazami is my only son and I will  
not let him become a member of a pride. Prides are for   
the very weak. And my Wazami is not very weak. I have   
been a rogue all my life. And if I can do it, so help me, my  
son will do it as well.  
  
(Mitabe didn't say a word, he just got up and walked away.)  
  
ATISHA: (calling) Mitabe, COME BACK! I'M SORRY!  
WAZAMI: (approaching) What's all the shouting about?  
ATISHA: I got angry at your dad and said some things which I   
shouldn't have. I feel so terrible for saying those  
awful things to him.  
WAZAMI: Don't worry mom, I'm sure dad will cool off after a bit.  
  
(Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind them.)  
  
VOICE: Well, isn't this cute?  
  
(Atisha turned around and saw Rawonam.)  
  
ATISHA: Rawonam?!  
RAWONAM: Ah you remember me. Good. (looking at Wazami) This must be  
Wazami. You have grown since I saw you last.  
ATISHA: What do you want?  
RAWONAM: (looking at Wazami) To rip out that bastard's throat.  
ATISHA: What has he ever done to you?  
RAWONAM: Have you seen Senali lately?  
ATISHA: No, why?  
RAWONAM: Do you know that she is dead?  
ATISHA: My God, I'm so sorry.  
RAWONAM: Why should you be sorry? It wasn't your fault.  
ATISHA: Are you saying that it was Wazami's fault?  
RAWONAM: Of course.  
ATISHA: What did he do?  
RAWONAM: Remember that day when you left my lands, Senali had some   
deep claw marks in her face. She died from an infection   
a week after that.  
ATISHA: (confused) What about it, we all know you did it.  
RAWONAM: (shedding a tear) Do you really think I would hurt my wife.  
I loved her and that(pointing towards Wazami) bastard is   
the cause of her death.  
ATISHA: (to Wazami) Is this true?  
WAZAMI: Yes.  
ATISHA: You see he won't lie to...WHAT?!  
WAZAMI: It was an accident. We were all playing with Senali, I was   
on her head, when I suddenly slipped. Then grabbed with my  
claws trying stop myself from falling. But I kept slipping   
and my claws tore through her face.  
  
(The memories of that dreaded event started to race through Wazami's  
mind. He finally started cry.)  
  
WAZAMI: (with tears in his eyes) Can you ever forgive me?  
RAWONAM: NEVER! You are going to die for what you did. You drew   
royal blood and therefore the sentence is death.  
ATISHA: (moving in front of Wazami) You won't touch my son  
RAWONAM: You dare to stand in the law's way.  
ATISHA: We are rogues, no laws apply to us.  
RAWONAM: Fine, your dead.  
ATISHA: Try me. (whispering to Wazami) Wazami, go and get your father.  
I will try and hold him off long enough.  
  
(Wazami ran off in the direction his father went.)  
  
RAWONAM: Trying to save your son, how thoughtful. But know this I  
won't rest until my wife's death had been avenged.  
  
(Wazami found his father drinking water from a stream.)  
  
WAZAMI: (calling) DAD! COME QUICK!  
MITABE: What's the matter?  
WAZAMI: It is Rawonam, he is attacking mom.  
MITABE: Come on, let's help your mother.  
  
(Wazami and Mitabe ran towards were Atisha was, but when they got   
there, Rawonam was gone and Atisha was dead. Mitabe approached  
his wife's mangled body. Atisha's beautiful white pelt has been  
soaked in her own blood.)  
  
MITABE: (tears in his eyes) My God, what has that monster do to you?  
WAZAMI: What are we going to do now?  
MITABE: Listen to me, go east. You will find the Pride Lands. I   
know that you will be accepted there.  
WAZAMI: Dad, what are you saying?  
MITABE: You must join a pride. You will never survive alone.  
WAZAMI: (tearful tone) What about you?  
MITABE: I will hunt down Rawonam and kill him. Then I will join you  
in the Pride Lands later.  
WAZAMI: Okay, I'll go.  
MITABE: Good luck my son.  
  
(Wazami started to travel towards the Pride Lands, while Mitabe   
mourned further over his wife's death.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------  
SCENE V: THE PRIDE  
------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(It took Wazami two days to reach the Pride Lands. When entered the  
Pride Lands, he was quickly surrounded by hyenas.)  
  
WAZAMI: What is this?  
  
(Suddenly he heard a female voice.)  
  
VOICE: What do you want?  
  
(The hyenas cleared a path and a lioness approached Wazami. Wazami  
was totally shocked by the beauty of this lioness. He couldn't   
say a word.)  
  
LIONESS: Are you deaf? What do you want?  
WAZAMI: (snapping out of his trance) Sorry. Is this the Pride Lands?  
LIONESS: Yes it is.  
WAZAMI: Oh, good. I have been looking for the place for a number of  
days.  
LIONESS: Who are you?  
WAZAMI: I am a rogue and my name is Wazami.  
LIONESS: You're very small for a rogue. Okay Wazami, why are you on  
King Scar's lands?  
WAZAMI: I was hoping to join the Pride of the Pride Lands.  
LIONESS: Don't hold your breath, Scar doesn't have tolerance for   
pathetic rogues, like yourself. But if you want an   
audience with the King, the I can't stop you...Follow me.  
  
(The lioness started to lead Wazami towards Pride Rock.)  
  
WAZAMI: I didn't catch your name?  
LIONESS: I am Zira, queen of these lands.  
  
(Zira led Wazami towards Scar's den. When they entered the den, Zira  
moved towards Scar, who was laying on the ground, and she head rubbed  
him.)  
  
SCAR: How are you my dear?  
ZIRA: Top of the world, my love.  
SCAR: (looking at Zira's stomach) And how are the cubs?  
ZIRA: They are fine.  
SCAR: (noticing Wazami) Who is this bozo?  
ZIRA: (to Wazami) The King asked you a question.  
WAZAMI: I am Wazami, a rogue, and I wish to join your pride.  
SCAR: I don't have time for this. No rogues joins my pride, we   
already have enough mouths to feed. Get out of here.  
WAZAMI: But I heard that I would be accepted into this pride.  
SCAR: Well I'm afraid you've been lied to.  
WAZAMI: My father never lies to me.  
SCAR: So your father told you this, huh? So tell me Wazami, who is  
your father?  
WAZAMI: His name is Mitabe.  
SCAR: (surprised) What did you say?  
WAZAMI: Mitabe.  
SCAR: Your Mitabe's son?  
WAZAMI: Yes, do you know him?  
SCAR: (to Zira) Can you leave us alone for a while?  
ZIRA: Of course.  
  
(Zira quickly leaves the den, for she knows when she is asked to   
leave the den it is for very important business.)  
  
SCAR: Yes, I know your father. He was part of this pride. He  
was my one and only friend. Then that bastard brother   
of mine exiled him.  
WAZAMI: Why?  
SCAR: I don't know, probably just to spite me. (changing the  
subject) I heard that you are very smart.  
WAZAMI: How do you know?  
SCAR: Just some wide-spread rumors, which says that Mitabe's son is  
so smart. But I don't believe a single rumor I've heard about  
you. Nobody can be that smart. But there is one rumor I might  
believe.  
WAZAMI: And that is?  
SCAR: I heard that you are responsible for Senali death.  
WAZAMI: That was an accident.  
SCAR: So it is true...Interesting. One rumor I can't believe is that  
you made your first kill at three months.  
WAZAMI: That's true.  
SCAR: I tell you what I'll do. How old are you know?  
WAZAMI: A year.  
SCAR: Most lions only make they're first kill at two or three years,  
but if you can prove me wrong, then I will gladly let you join  
this pride.  
WAZAMI: Okay, what do you want?  
SCAR: Oh...anything. Make it an antelope.  
WAZAMI: As you wish.  
  
(Wazami made his way to the exit of the den. Zira stopped Wazami as  
he walked outside.)  
  
ZIRA: What did I tell you? He will not let you stay.  
WAZAMI: Well actually we made a small deal. If I can bring him an  
antelope without any help, then I can stay.  
ZIRA: Hah! Good luck in finding an antelope, they are becoming very  
scarce.  
  
(Wazami left in search of an antelope. Zira returned to the den.)  
  
ZIRA: I hope you know what your doing.  
SCAR: Don't worry. If he is as smart as he claims, then he will be  
a powerful asset.  
  
(One hour later Wazami returned, dragging an antelope in his mouth.  
Wazami dropped the antelope in front of Scar.)  
  
WAZAMI: Your antelope sire.  
SCAR: Very, very good. Welcome to my pride.  
WAZAMI: Thank you sire.  
SCAR: Now before we introduce you to the others, we must change your  
name.  
WAZAMI: What? Why?  
SCAR: Oh come off it. Do you know how all the hyenas and the other  
lionesses will laugh at your current name?  
WAZAMI: I like my name. It means "smart one".  
SCAR: I know, but you need a name that will strike fear into those  
idiotic hyenas.  
WAZAMI: What do you suggest?  
SCAR: I know they all fear they're God of Terror. (to Zira) What was  
that name again?  
ZIRA: Uvoko.  
SCAR: Yes, from now on you will be known as Uvoko.  
WAZAMI: Fine, if you wish, from now on I will be Uvoko.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-------------------  
SCENE VI: THE TWINS  
-------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Two weeks has passed since Uvoko's acceptance into the pride. The  
night was still young when Zira gave birth to twin sons. Scar was  
so happy, because he achieved what he never believe he would ever  
do and that was to produce and heir to the throne. They called   
they're one son Nuka, why they did so, nobody knows. They named  
Nuka's twin Kisasian. It was the day after the twins birth, Scar  
and Uvoko were busy talking.)  
  
UVOKO: You are so lucky, you have a very beautiful wife...  
SCAR: True, the most beautiful thing on four legs.  
UVOKO: And now you have your own children.  
SCAR: I know your a bit young, but do you hope to have children of   
your own sometime.  
UVOKO: I hope so, but I don't think any lioness will like a small  
pathetic weakling like me.  
SCAR: You must just look and you will find.  
UVOKO: I don't know a lot of pride life, but isn't there just one  
King.  
SCAR: What is your point?  
UVOKO: Now that you have two sons, who will be the heir?  
SCAR: That will be decided later on.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Three months passed and Uvoko really proved his worth to Scar, by   
manipulating the hyenas a lot. He also manipulated the other   
lionesses and so everybody grew to hate him, except for Scar,   
Zira and their sons. Scar started to like Uvoko so much, that  
he announced that Uvoko will be his step-brother from now on. On  
one day Uvoko passed Sarafina and her eighteen month old daughter,   
Nala.)  
  
UVOKO: Good Morning ladies.  
  
(Sarafina and Nala didn't answer.)  
  
UVOKO: I thought so.  
  
(Uvoko walked away.)  
  
NALA: Mom, I don't like him.  
SARAFINA: I know, nobody likes him.  
NALA: But sometimes I feel sorry for him.  
SARAFINA: How can you pity such evil lion?  
NALA: I don't know, when I look into his eyes, he seems so far   
away...so sad.  
  
(Nala's words were absolutely true. Most of the time Uvoko was very  
sad, although he never shows it, he was heart broken. Everyday he  
hoped that his father would return, as he said. But as the days   
passed, Uvoko's hope faded and his sadness took over. It would   
always cheer him up to talk to any member of Scar's family. Uvoko  
walked past the two twins. Kisasian although he was only three   
months old, had the manners of a real gentleman, while Nuka had  
his own way of talking.)  
  
NUKA: Hiya Unca Uvoko.  
KISASIAN: Good Morning Uncle Uvoko.  
UVOKO: Hi Nuka, morning Kisasian. Where is your father?  
NUKA: Let me think.  
KISASIAN: He went for a walk with mother.  
UVOKO: Do you know where to?  
KISASIAN: I'm not sure, but they usually go to the waterhole.  
UVOKO: Thanks.  
NUKA: 'Kay.  
KISASIAN: You are most welcome.  
UVOKO: See you boys later.  
NUKA: Cheers!  
KISASIAN: See you later uncle.  
  
(Uvoko started make his way towards the waterhole. He started to  
think about Kisasian and how well mannered he is. He also thought  
of how Kisasian would make the perfect king for Pride Rock that he  
will hopefully chase off the hyenas, who are totally destroying   
Pride Lands.)  
  
UVOKO: (to Himself) I really don't know why Scar let's the hyenas  
live here. I'm sure that if Kisasian becomes king, that he  
will chase off those stupid hyenas. I must convince Scar to  
choose Kisasian as heir to the throne.  
  
(Uvoko reached the waterhole and saw Scar laying next to Zira.)  
  
UVOKO: (approaching) Good morning you two.  
SCAR: Morning.  
UVOKO: So what have you two been up to this morning.  
ZIRA: We were just discussing who's going to be the heir to the  
throne.  
UVOKO: Have you reached a decision, 'cause I'm anxious to hear what  
your choice is.  
SCAR: We actually need another opinion. Since you know our cubs so  
well, who would you choose?  
UVOKO: Your asking me?  
ZIRA: Yeah, just be honest.  
UVOKO: I honestly think that Kisasian will make a great king.  
SCAR: Why do you think so?  
UVOKO: Two reasons : First of all, he is very well mannered.   
Second I think he has the potential to be a great king.  
ZIRA: We have been thinking the same thing.  
SCAR: That settles it, Kisasian will be heir to my throne.  
  
(Silently Uvoko thanked the Gods above, that Scar chose Kisasian to  
be heir.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
----------------  
SCENE VII : LOVE  
----------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Another year has passed in Uvoko's life and still his father didn't  
show up. Uvoko gave up waiting for his father to join him. Now   
Uvoko could turn his attention to this more important, like finding  
a mate. One day he was walking and his mind was in the clouds.   
Thinking of what he would say when he found his true love. But he  
already loved someone, but he never knew if she would love him   
back. Because she is the queen and her duties and love is to the  
king and the king alone. Suddenly in walked into Zira and she fell  
to the ground.)  
  
UVOKO: (helping Zira up) I'm so sorry, my mind is somewhere else.  
ZIRA: Yes, I noticed. What are you thinking about anyway?  
UVOKO: Love.  
ZIRA: Ah, so you finally found someone you love.  
UVOKO: Actually I have loved this lioness, since the first time I  
laid eyes on her.  
ZIRA: She sounds great. Does she know you have these feelings for  
her?  
UVOKO: No, she doesn't.  
ZIRA: Well, I hope you have the courage to tell her you love her.  
UVOKO: Yeah me too.  
  
(Uvoko was about leave, when Zira asked one more question.)  
  
ZIRA: By the way, who is this lucky lioness you have to charm?  
UVOKO: You.  
ZIRA: Isn't that nice...(realizing what Uvoko said) What did you say?  
UVOKO: It is you Zira.  
ZIRA: You can't love me, I am the queen.  
UVOKO: Yes I love you. It happened that day when I arrived in the  
Pride Lands. When I saw you approach me, I was totally   
dumb-struck by your beauty.  
ZIRA: Please, I don't deserve such complements.  
UVOKO: No, you deserve more. Every day since then, I actually wished  
that you weren't the queen. So that I could show you how much  
I love you. But I can't see how someone as beautiful could   
love a pathetic weakling like myself.  
ZIRA: There is something I must admit as well. I also love you.  
UVOKO: What? Don't try to break a heart, which is already shattered.  
ZIRA: It is true, the first time I looked into your eyes. Those deep  
blue eyes of yours, that was the day when I fell in love with  
you.  
UVOKO: Why didn't you say anything?  
ZIRA: I guess I had the say reason as you had, I didn't know if you  
would love me back.  
UVOKO: What about Scar?  
ZIRA: My feelings for him is still very deep, but what he doesn't   
know, won't hurt him.  
UVOKO: Somehow I knew you would say that.  
  
(Zira and Uvoko shared they're deepest feelings for each other for  
the rest of the day.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------  
SCENE VII : SCAR'S DEATH  
------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Through Uvoko's love, Zira started to bare cubs again. But that was  
the greatest secret to keep from Scar. But as the months passed,   
Zira's secret started to show and she was busted. Although Scar   
still loved her, he was highly upset.)  
  
SCAR: HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE THE QUEEN! YOU PLEDGE YOUR LOVE TO ME!  
AND YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK! WHO IS HE?  
ZIRA: I can't tell you.  
SCAR: YOU CAN'T TELL ME? WHY?  
ZIRA: If I do, you will have him killed.  
SCAR: DAMN RIGHT...(screaming) TELL ME!  
ZIRA: Never!  
  
(Scar raised his right paw, making ready to strike Zira through the  
face. Suddenly Uvoko came between them and intercepted Scar's hit.  
Uvoko fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. Uvoko started   
to bleed from the mouth.)  
  
SCAR: (to Uvoko) What are you doing? HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE IN MY  
BUSINESS?  
UVOKO: I can't let you hurt her. If you want to hurt someone,   
hurt me.  
SCAR: What do you mean?  
UVOKO: Okay, I admit it. I am the father of Zira's future cubs.  
SCAR: (dumb-struck) You. How could you do this to me?  
UVOKO: I'm sorry. But I loved her since the first time I laid eyes on  
her.  
SCAR: You will pay for this.  
UVOKO: (shedding a tear and wiping the blood from his mouth) You know  
I can't lie to you, so believe me when I say that Zira loves   
you more than she'll ever love me.  
SCAR: (calming down) I believe you. I don't know why, but I believe  
you. I will forgive you, if you promise that you will never  
ever hurt me so deeply again.  
UVOKO: I wished that I never hurt you in the first place, but I swear  
that I will never hurt you again.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(A few months passed and Zira was near her time to give birth again.  
Kisasian and Nuka were both also growing a lot. They were both just  
over a year old now. Nala was reaching her third year and she was  
usual laying very close to her mother.)  
  
NALA: Mom, I can't take this anymore.  
SARAFINA: I know dear, we are all suffering.  
NALA: Scar has totally destroyed the Pride Lands. I'm afraid that  
we are going to starve.  
SARAFINA: I'm sure that the Gods will have mercy on us soon.  
NALA: I also hope so.  
  
(Kisasian was approaching them.)  
  
SARAFINA: Oh, look here comes Kisasian.  
NALA: I can't believe that he is an offspring of Scar.  
SARAFINA: How come you say that?  
NALA: He is nothing like Scar, he has a very good heart.  
SARAFINA: You like him, don't you?  
NALA: I don't like him like that. I just happy to see that is not  
as evil as Scar is.  
SARAFINA: Aren't we all?  
KISASIAN: (approaching) Afternoon Sarafina...Nala.  
SARAFINA: Hi Kisasian. Can we help you with something?  
KISASIAN: Yes...no never mind.  
NALA: Come on, tell us what is on your mind.  
KISASIAN: Okay. I can't take it anymore.  
SARAFINA: What do you mean?  
KISASIAN: My father. He is destroying this beautiful lands, by   
letting the hyenas stay here. I have never seen such  
an evil person before.  
NALA: What are you trying to say?  
KISASIAN: I'm leaving.  
SARAFINA & NALA: (confused) What?  
KISASIAN: I can't stay here another minute. I'm leaving the Pride  
Lands. I just wanted to know, if this is wrong.  
SARAFINA: If that is what your heart tells you to do, then you  
must follow it.  
KISASIAN: Thanks.  
SARAFINA: Just tell your mother before you go.  
KISASIAN: Do you think she'll understand?  
SARAFINA: She'll understand.  
  
(Kisasian left in search of his mother.)  
  
NALA: Mom, I've come to a decision.  
SARAFINA: And what is that?  
NALA: I'm going for help.  
SARAFINA: What?  
NALA: Mom, if someone doesn't help us...Then we will die.  
SARAFINA: (shedding a tear) As much as I hate to see you go, you are  
right. Good Luck my daughter.  
NALA: Thanks for understanding mom.  
  
(Nala got up and quickly started her way towards the border of the  
Pride Lands.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Kisasian approached his mother and explained his feelings towards  
his father.)  
  
ZIRA: I always knew there was good in you. (shedding a few tears) I  
can't stop you from following you heart. You have my blessing.  
I hope you find peace where you are going.  
KISASIAN: Thank you mom. Just one more thing.  
ZIRA: I won't tell Scar.  
KISASIAN: Thanks. By the way, I will return to see the cubs.  
  
(Kisasian started his way towards the border.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, SCAR'S DEN]  
  
(Scar was busy relaxing as usual, when a hyena entered the den.)  
  
SCAR: What do you want?  
HYENA: Sorry to bother you sire, but I have news about your son  
Kisasian.  
SCAR: Oh really, how's my son doing?  
HYENA: Well sire, he left the Pride Lands.  
SCAR: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?  
HYENA: I overheard a conversation between him and Zira.  
SCAR: Tell me exactly what you heard.  
  
(The hyena started to tell Scar everything that he heard.)  
  
SCAR: How could he do this to me? After all that I've done for him.  
(to Hyena) GET OUT!  
  
(The hyena ran out the den. Uvoko entered the den.)  
  
UVOKO: I never seen a hyena run that fast...(seeing Scar's   
discomfort) What's wrong?  
SCAR: Kisasian ran away this afternoon.  
UVOKO: What? I'll go and look for him.  
SCAR: Don't bother. (very sad) Do you know that my own son hates me?  
UVOKO: He doesn't hate you.  
SCAR: He does, one of my spies overheard a conversation, where he   
said how much he hates me.  
UVOKO: I feel so sorry for you.  
SCAR: Not to worry. I just have to find a new heir.  
UVOKO: Nuka?  
SCAR: No.  
UVOKO: Then who?  
SCAR: Zira's next son. Do you accept this?  
UVOKO: It will be an honor...(changing the subject) I have some news  
for you.  
SCAR: Which is?  
UVOKO: I saw Nala leave the Pride Lands this afternoon.  
SCAR: Sarafina's daughter?  
UVOKO: Yes.  
SCAR: Not to worry, one less mouth to feed.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(A week has passed since Nala left the Pride Lands and Zira gave  
birth to identical twin sons and a daughter. Uvoko and Scar was  
talking a few meters away from Zira.)  
  
SCAR: (to Uvoko) You will make a good father.  
UVOKO: Thanks.  
SCAR: Have you decided on names?  
UVOKO: Yeah, my two son are going to be Kovu and Wethu.  
SCAR: And your daughter?  
UVOKO: Vitani.  
SCAR: Beautiful. Who was born first of the twins?  
UVOKO: Kovu.  
SCAR: Then he will be the next king.  
UVOKO: Thank you for this honor.  
SCAR: If you would excuse me, I want to go and see the new mother.  
UVOKO: Sure.  
  
(Scar approached Zira.)  
  
SCAR: How are you my queen?  
ZIRA: I feel great.  
SCAR: I know that what I'm about to say is terrible, but you will  
never mention anything about Kisasian running away to these  
cubs.  
ZIRA: How did you find out?  
SCAR: That doesn't matter. What does matter is that they never know  
what really happened to Kisasian.  
ZIRA: What am I suppose to tell them?  
SCAR: Anything, I don't care.  
  
(Scar walked away as Uvoko approached.)  
  
UVOKO: What was that all about?  
ZIRA: I don't want to talk about it.  
  
(Another week passed and Zira was laying on the same spot with Uvoko  
at her side. A few hundred meters away, the rest of the pride   
lionesses were gathered under the remains of an once beautiful tree.  
Suddenly out of nowhere Nala appeared.)  
  
SARAFINA: (seeing her daughter) Nala, your back. Did you find   
something?  
NALA: Yes, I found someone who can help us. But we must go now to  
aid him.  
SARAFINA: Come on everybody, let's go.  
  
(The group of lionesses made they're way to Pride Rock. About twenty  
minutes later Zira finally noticed that the lionesses were gone.)  
  
ZIRA: (to Uvoko) Where did they go?  
UVOKO: Where did who go?  
ZIRA: The other lionesses.  
UVOKO: I think they went to Pride Rock. I'll go and check.  
ZIRA: Be careful.  
  
(Uvoko made his way to Pride Rock. He started to cough when he  
realized that Pride Rock was on fire. Through all the smoke and  
fire, Uvoko saw the battle between Scar and another lion. Uvoko's  
heart shattered in to a million pieces when he saw Scar flying off  
the edge of Pride Rock.)  
  
UVOKO: (screaming) NO!!!!!!!  
  
(Uvoko ran towards were Scar fell. But when he arrived there, he  
only saw the remains of Scar's body.)  
  
UVOKO: My God, no. How could this happen to the immortal Scar?  
  
(Suddenly Uvoko heard the earth shattering roar of another male lion  
and he started to shed some tears.)  
  
UVOKO: (to Scar's body)You will forever live on my friend...through me.  
  
(Uvoko returned to Zira to give her the terrible news of Scar's  
tragic death.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
---------------------------  
SCENE VIII : COUNTER ATTACK  
---------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(Two days passed since Scar's death. Zira and Uvoko was laying next  
to each other some distance away from Pride Rock.)  
  
ZIRA: I still can't believe he is gone.  
UVOKO: Don't worry, I'm here for you.  
ZIRA: Did you find out who that lion is?  
UVOKO: Yeah. His name is Simba...  
ZIRA: Good, a name to hate forever.  
UVOKO: ...and he Scar's nephew.  
ZIRA: Come again. Are you saying he is part of Scar's family?  
UVOKO: Yes.  
ZIRA: (angry and cold voice) We must avenge Scar's death.  
UVOKO: I know, but can you keep in your anger for the rest of the day?  
ZIRA: Why should I?  
UVOKO: Simba is going to visit us today and we can't kill him yet.  
ZIRA: Why not?  
UVOKO: Let's see, Simba just became king and most of the lionesses  
will be with him for a number of days. So we can't attack  
him now.  
ZIRA: (starting to grin) Scar was right, you are very smart.  
  
(A few hours passed and Simba arrived with Nala and his mother by his  
side.)  
  
SIMBA: (approaching) Greetings. I am Simba.  
UVOKO: We know.  
SIMBA: You must be Uvoko.  
UVOKO: That's right.  
SIMBA: (looking at Zira) And you are Zira, right?  
  
(Zira only nodded. Simba could see that Zira was still very sad  
about Scar's death.)  
  
SIMBA: I'll get right to the point. I know you both loved Scar a  
lot. I also know you two must hate me for what I did. But  
that is just the way things happened. You are both welcome  
to still stay in the Pride Lands. But if you want to leave,   
feel free.  
UVOKO: Thank you for your hospitality, we won't stay to long.  
  
(Simba started to walk back to Pride Rock, but he stopped and  
said...)  
  
SIMBA: If it is any consolation, I am not responsible for Scar's  
death...He was.  
  
(Simba walked away followed by Nala and Sarabi. Once they vanished  
from site, Zira started to cry out loud.)  
  
UVOKO: Don't cry Zira, we will get him tonight.  
ZIRA: (drying her tears) How?  
UVOKO: Let's see. Okay, he is king now, so he will be sleeping on  
the King's spot in the den. So we just go in and kill him  
tonight.  
ZIRA: Let's do it.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Simba and Nala were laying in the den, resting, when Sarabi entered  
the den.)  
  
SIMBA: (noticing his mother) Hi mom.  
SARABI: (head-rubbing Simba) I'm so glad you're back.  
SIMBA: Me too.  
SARABI: You know, this is the first time I am in the den since your  
father's death.  
SIMBA: That long?  
SARABI: Yes, I guess it has been quite a while.  
SIMBA: If it will make you happy, you can have my spot tonight.  
SARABI: Really?  
SIMBA: Why not? Hopefully you will feel dad tonight.  
SARABI: Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.  
SIMBA: I think I do.  
  
(The night came quickly and everybody was asleep, but Simba and Nala  
was not in the den. It was almost midnight, when Uvoko and Zira   
sneaked into the den. It was very dark inside the den, not even a  
lion could see properly in this kind of darkness. But Uvoko and   
Zira knew exactly were the King's spot was. Suddenly there was a  
shriek of pain. Uvoko and Zira ran out of the den, only to run   
into Simba and Nala.)  
  
SIMBA: What happened?  
NALA: We heard someone scream.  
SIMBA: (noticing the blood on Uvoko and Zira's pelts) What did you   
do?  
  
(The rest of the lionesses came running out of the den.)  
  
SARAFINA: (approaching Simba) Simba, it's your mother.  
SIMBA: What?  
SARAFINA: She's dead.  
SIMBA: (tears in his eyes) My God, no. (drying his tears and looking  
at Uvoko and Zira) Keep watch over them.  
  
(Simba quickly entered the den. He started to cry when he found his  
mother's body. Nala approached from behind.)  
  
NALA: Simba, are you okay?  
SIMBA: No...Why must these things always happen to me?  
NALA: I know your are in a lot of pain, but what should we do now?  
SIMBA: I want to think a bit. They will be judged in the morning.  
  
(Meanwhile outside Uvoko was silently talking to Zira.)  
  
UVOKO: Oh boy, did we make a big mistake.  
ZIRA: You're telling me. He's probably going to sentence us to   
death. What will become of our cubs?  
UVOKO: I don't know. But let's say by some miracle that he doesn't  
sentence us to death.  
ZIRA: What are you saying? That'll just forgive us.  
UVOKO: Yeah right, we just killed his mother. (sarcastic)He would be  
delighted to forgive us.  
ZIRA: Then what else could he do?  
UVOKO: He can exile us.  
ZIRA: Who cares, we will be together.  
UVOKO: No.  
ZIRA: What do you mean "no"?  
UVOKO: I think we will have a better chance if we split up.  
ZIRA: What? I can't take care of four children by myself.  
UVOKO: I'll take Wethu with me, I know where to go.  
ZIRA: Are sure you know what you are doing?  
UVOKO: I hope so.  
  
(For once in his life, Uvoko wasn't sure of his decision. He prayed  
that he made the right choice. He also prayed the whole night that  
Simba would have mercy on them.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
----------------  
SCENE IX : EXILE  
----------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(The morning came quickly, but it seemed like a life time for Zira  
and Uvoko. Simba was up early, so was all the other lionesses.   
Simba and Nala started to walk towards the exit of the den.)  
  
NALA: (to Simba) Have you come to a decision?  
SIMBA: Yes, I just hope it is the right one.  
  
(When they finally were outside, they saw that some of the lionesses  
were still watching Zira and Uvoko.)  
  
UVOKO: (noticing Simba) Here it comes.  
SIMBA: (very angry) I don't even know you two and already you are  
bringing havoc into my life. I thought about this long and  
hard. If I sentence you two to death, then I'll be no better  
than you. Therefore both of you and your cubs are exiled from  
the Pride Lands...But know this, if you ever dare to return to  
the Pride Lands, then I will have no mercy...Now get out.  
UVOKO: Know this, Scar will live on forever...THROUGH ME!!!!  
  
(Uvoko and Zira made they're way towards where they're cubs were.  
Nuka was busy watching the cubs as Zira and Uvoko approached.)  
  
ZIRA: Are you sure you want to split up?  
UVOKO: We have to...We'll have a better chance of survival.  
ZIRA: You know best.  
UVOKO: (picking up Wethu) Until we meet again my love.  
  
(Uvoko started to walk West.)  
  
NUKA: Mom, what has just happened?  
ZIRA: Shut up, I have to think...Come on grab Vitani, we are leaving.  
NUKA: Where are we going?  
ZIRA: The Outlands, I know someone there.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------  
SCENE X : UVOKO'S PRIDE  
-----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, SAVANNA]  
  
(Uvoko was right back were he started, being a rogue. He carried his  
son for a number of days in a western direction, hoping that he will  
not die.)  
  
UVOKO: (thinking to himself) I think I should have crossed the border  
by now.  
  
(Uvoko gentle placed his son on the ground and started to rest, when  
suddenly he heard a familiar female voice.)  
  
VOICE: Who goes there?   
  
(Uvoko looked up to see who the voice belongs to. When he looked up  
he saw a elderly lioness with numeral scars on the side of her face.)  
  
UVOKO: My God it can't be, Senali?  
SENALI: Do I know you?  
UVOKO: It's me U...Wazami.  
SENALI: Wazami? No it can't be, Rawonam told me that you were dead.  
UVOKO: Funny thing, he said the same about you.  
SENALI: Wazami, don't be ridiculous. Do I look dead to you?  
UVOKO: My name is Uvoko now and you look quite alive.  
SENALI: Uvoko? That's a nice name.  
UVOKO: Yeah, much better than Wazami.  
SENALI: (looking at Uvoko's son) Tell me, who's cub is that?  
UVOKO: Oh, he's mine.  
SENALI: Your a father, congratulations.  
UVOKO: Thanks, but I need some help. He has to be fed.  
SENALI: Come on, I'll take you to one of my lionesses, who just gave   
birth a couple of days ago. Let's hope Rawonam doesn't see   
you.  
UVOKO: Don't worry, I'll will like to see him again.  
SENALI: Your are looking for trouble.  
UVOKO: I hope I find it.  
SENALI: I can see you have a death wish...Come on, let's get your cub  
some food.  
  
(Senali led Uvoko to another lioness which was busy feeding her cubs.  
Senali quickly explained the situation to the lioness and she was  
happy to help out.)  
  
UVOKO: (to Senali) Thanks a lot...Tell me, how is your face?  
SENALI: Don't worry about it, we both know it was an accident.  
I think we should not worry about Rawonam no more, he  
has changed these last few years. He is not so aggressive  
anymore.  
UVOKO: Let's go and see Rawonam. I wish to show you how aggressive  
he still is.  
SENALI: I don't like the way you said that.  
UVOKO: I'm going to prove to you once and for all, that Rawonam is a  
liar and a murderer.  
SENALI: (angry) You accuse him like this, I hope you have proof or  
else I will personally kill you and your cub.  
  
(Senali was still furious of all these lies, but she hoped that she   
will find out the truth. Of course Rawonam lied to her, by telling  
her that Uvoko was dead and she would love to hear what Rawonam had  
to say about it. Uvoko and Senali approached Rawonam.)  
  
RAWONAM: Who is this bozo?  
UVOKO: I can still see that you are your charming self.  
RAWONAM: How dare you speak to the king in such a tone? Who are you?  
UVOKO: So you don't recognize me. Let me jiggle your memory.  
(mock crying) Do you really think I would hurt my wife?  
I loved her and that bastard is the cause of her death.  
RAWONAM: Wazami?  
UVOKO: Ah, you remember me. Good.  
RAWONAM: Stop mocking me.  
UVOKO: What was it that you said to me? Your wife is dead because of  
me. Either we are both seeing ghosts or you lied to me.  
RAWONAM: Okay, so I lied. What's the difference?  
UVOKO: My mother is dead, because of your lies.  
RAWONAM: What?  
UVOKO: You led her to believe that I was responsible for Senali's   
death, who is clearly still standing here...alive. So my   
mother protected me from you, then you killed her.  
SENALI: (to Rawonam) It's not true, please tell me it is not true.  
RAWONAM: Stay out of this.  
SENALI: (starting to cry) It is true.  
UVOKO: Believe me that isn't even the half of it. Let me see if I  
can recreate another murder.  
RAWONAM: You've hurt me enough, you can stop now.  
UVOKO: I wouldn't dream of stopping. As I said, I will recreate  
another murder which you committed. Let's see. My father  
was so broken up by my mother's death that he was going to  
hunt down and kill you. He did find you. He accused you  
of murdering my mother, then you both fought. But because  
my father was so broken up, he was easy pickings. So yet  
again through your lies, another one died.  
RAWONAM: I can't deny it. I still have nightmares of you father's  
death.  
UVOKO: Good, you deserve them.  
RAWONAM: So what are you going to do about it?  
UVOKO: King Rawonam, I challenge you to a fight for your kingdom. Do  
you accept and die with the little bit of honor you have left  
or to you yield and die like the coward you are?  
RAWONAM: I accept. Prepare to die.  
  
(Rawonam and Uvoko collided in a brutal fight to the death. Although  
Uvoko got many wounds, he was smaller and quicker than Rawonam.  
He to inflicted a lot of damage on Rawonam. Rawonam got so many  
wounds that he got weaker and weaker all the time. Uvoko finally  
got the upper hand and pinned Rawonam to the ground. Rawonam tried  
to get Uvoko off his chest, but he was to weak from blood loss.)  
  
RAWONAM: Please I beg of you, show mercy.  
UVOKO: Mercy? I might be very smart, but I don't know the meaning of  
that word. I bet not even you know the meaning of that word.  
If you knew the meaning of that word, then you should have   
showed it to all the other lions, who begged for they're lives  
before you killed them.  
  
(Rawonam felt Uvoko's teeth sink into his neck. He started to choke  
and finally he was dead.)  
  
UVOKO: May the Gods have mercy on your soul.  
  
(Uvoko got off the corpse and walked over to Senali.)  
  
UVOKO: (to Senali) I'm sorry for the pain I just caused you, but it  
had to be done.  
SENALI: I know. I forgive you, your majesty.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
------------------------  
SCENE XI : UVOKO RETURNS  
------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, UVOKO'S LANDS]  
  
(Three years and one month has passed since Uvoko won his kingship  
over Rawonam. Over the years Uvoko took on a new wife. Her name  
was Niram, she was the most beautiful of Rawonam's old pride.   
Uvoko's son Wethu has grown into a beautiful adult. Every time   
Uvoko looks at Wethu, he thinks of his other son Kovu, his daughter  
Vitani and beloved Zira. Wethu approached his father.)  
  
WETHU: Good morning Father.  
UVOKO: Good morning my son. Did you sleep well?  
WETHU: Like a rock.  
  
(Uvoko looked into his son's eyes.)  
  
UVOKO: What's troubling you?  
WETHU: I just wanted to know something. You know how you told me   
about Kisasian.  
UVOKO: What about it?  
WETHU: When will I meet him?  
UVOKO: Ah, so you are interested in meeting Scar's son.  
WETHU: I would give anything to meet him.  
UVOKO: Okay, rest a bit. I just need to talk to Senali.  
  
(Uvoko walked to where Senali was resting.)  
  
UVOKO: Morning Senali.  
SENALI: Morning your majesty.  
UVOKO: I just love it when you say that. I'm going on a little trip  
and I'm taking Wethu with me.  
SENALI: Really? Where are you going?  
UVOKO: We are going to visit Kisasian.  
SENALI: Kisasian? Nobody knows where he is.  
UVOKO: I have my connections.  
SENALI: Whatever.  
UVOKO: Anyway, you are in charge until I get back.  
SENALI: What about your wife Niram?  
UVOKO: She is a great wife, but she doesn't have to potential to be a  
leader.  
  
(Uvoko went in search of his wife. He found her drinking water.)  
  
UVOKO: Morning my love.  
NIRAM: (head rubbing Uvoko) Morning my King.  
UVOKO: I love it when you say that.  
NIRAM: I know, that is why I said it.  
UVOKO: I have something to discuss with you.  
NIRAM: And what is that?  
UVOKO: I'm going away for a while and I'm taking Wethu with me.  
NIRAM: Where are you going?  
UVOKO: I'm going to visit Kisasian.  
NIRAM: Take me with you.  
UVOKO: Sorry my love, but I need you to help Senali watch over this  
place. I don't want anything to happen to our lands.  
NIRAM: Okay Uvoko, I'll stay. Promise you'll be back as soon as  
possible.  
UVOKO: I promise.  
  
(Uvoko walked towards his son and gave him the good news. Wethu was  
overjoyed and they started to the long trip towards the Cliffs of  
Kube where the great river Kube starts. After a week of traveling,   
Uvoko and Wethu finally saw the splendor of Cliffs of Kube. Right  
next the river Kube, Uvoko saw a small rock formation.)  
  
UVOKO: (pointing towards the formation) According to my sources,   
Kisasian lives there.  
WETHU: Great, I can't wait to meet him.  
  
(Uvoko saw some lions in the distance, heading towards the rock   
formation.)  
  
UVOKO: Look, that me be some of his lionesses. Let's go.  
  
(Uvoko and Wethu arrived at the formation late in the afternoon.  
They stopped just as they reached the entrance to the den.)  
  
UVOKO: I'm surprised we haven't been intercepted yet.  
WETHU: Yeah, it's very strange. (noticing something on the ground)  
Hey dad look.  
UVOKO: What?  
WETHU: There is blood on the ground.  
UVOKO: Stay here. I'm going to see what's going on.  
  
(Uvoko enters the den and see five lionesses busy licking they're  
wounds.)  
  
UVOKO: Where is Kisasian, leader of this Pride ?  
  
(One of the lionesses got up, limped towards Uvoko and stood face to  
face with him.)  
  
LIONESS: First, who are you to ask of our Kisasian ?  
UVOKO: I'm Uvoko previous mate to Zira, and I wish to see her son.  
LIONESS: You are thee Uvoko. Oh, forgive the rudeness, my name is   
Lobomi. Please come in and sit down.  
UVOKO: Thank you for your hospitality. (Looking towards the entrance  
of the den and calling) Wethu! Come in.  
  
(Wethu appeared in the entrance. All the lionesses got a big fright  
and ran to hide in the corner of the den.)  
  
LOBOMI: (panic) It's Kovu, RUN! RUN!.  
UVOKO: No, no. Wait! This is not Kovu, this is Wethu.  
LOBOMI: (in denial) No, it is Kovu. Heir to the Pride Lands, coming  
back to finish us off.  
UVOKO: Let me explain, this is Wethu. Kovu's twin brother.  
  
(Lobomi finally opened her eyes and examined Wethu.)  
  
LOBOMI: Your right, it's not Kovu. Look (Pointing at Wethu's   
eye) there is no scar over the eye.  
UVOKO: (confused) What do you mean no scar? Where is Kisasian?  
LOBOMI: Kisasian is dead.  
UVOKO: (shocked) What? My God, not Kisasian. Tell me it is not   
true.  
LOBOMI: I'm afraid it is. (thinking back to Kisasian's suicide) He  
committed suicide when he found out that he killed his own  
sister. Then Kovu and Simba's pride almost destroyed us, as  
you can see there is only four left of us.  
UVOKO: This is all confusing to me, tell me what happened.  
LOBOMI: It all happened when Zira showed up...  
UVOKO: (thinking to Himself) Zira? How did she find this place?  
LOBOMI: She convinced Kisasian to kill Vitani, his own sister, but he  
didn't know about it...  
UVOKO: (thinking to Himself) How could she order the death of our   
daughter? This is beyond cruel. (to Lobomi) Do you know why  
she order the death of Vitani?  
LOBOMI: Zira said that in the heat of battle for the Pride Lands,   
Vitani betrayed her, so did the rest of her pride.  
UVOKO: You said that Kovu was heir to Pride Rock, how is this   
possible. Simba exiled all of us.  
LOBOMI: He kinda fell in love with Simba's daughter and then he to  
betrayed Zira...  
UVOKO: How could my own son betray his mother. This is going to far.  
LOBOMI: What do you suggest we do?  
UVOKO: Let me think.  
  
(Uvoko thought a bit.)  
  
UVOKO : It seems like Simba has become a very powerful king. So all  
the stories I've heard are true.  
  
(Uvoko started to think very hard. Memories of Scar went through his  
mind as he was thinking. He also saw visions of Zira and his cubs   
when they were young. Rage was building up in him has he saw his   
own children betray his beloved Zira. Then finally it clicked.)  
  
UVOKO: I got it! We will take over Pride Rock.  
LOBOMI: Are you crazy??!!!! Look what happened to us just in one   
attempt.  
UVOKO: Just calm down. I have a plan.  
LOBOMI: Kisasian always said you were a smart one. Prove it.  
UVOKO: Okay, you say that my Kovu has a scar over which eye?  
LOBOMI : The left eye.  
UVOKO : (still thinking) Left...okay. (to Wethu) Wethu, come here.  
WETHU : Yes, father.  
  
(Wethu walked over to his father and without warning Uvoko raked is  
claws into Wethu's face leaving a terrible scar over the left eye.  
Wethu roared in pain as blood started to pour out of the wound.   
After a while the wound stop bleeding, now Wethu was identical  
to Kovu.)  
  
WETHU: (Still in a lot of pain) Dad, why did you do that?  
UVOKO: I'm sorry my son, your face will heal, but it was needed for  
the plan I have in store.   
WETHU: (with tears in his eyes) Yes father, what ever you think is  
right.  
UVOKO: (to Lobomi) Listen, I know that the death of Kisasian still   
hurts but do you think you can help me and I promise you will  
have revenge.  
LOBOMI: Yes, (now in a more convincing tone) YES I WILL!  
UVOKO: Good...Two days from now when your are feeling better, you   
will leave for the Pride Lands and spy on Simba's pride   
and come back as soon as Simba steps down. It might be a  
week, it might a month that you will have to wait. Is   
that a problem?  
LOBOMI: Not at all.  
UVOKO: Good, get some rest.  
  
(Wethu and Uvoko walked outside to try and catch some of the dying rays  
of the sun.)  
  
WETHU: Dad, I've known you all my life and I still can't figure you  
out.  
UVOKO: Nobody can figure me out. I can't even figure myself out.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-------------------  
SCENE XII : CAPTURE  
-------------------  
  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(It has been two weeks since Lobomi traveled to the Pride Lands to   
spy on Simba's Pride. Lobomi came running into the den out of  
breath. Uvoko sat up awaiting the news.)  
  
UVOKO: Ahh, Lobomi your back. What news do you bring from the Pride  
Lands ?  
LOBOMI: (still out of breath) Simba stepped down about a week ago and  
Kovu has taken his place....  
UVOKO: (interrupting)Excellent, (getting angry) but why didn't you  
return at once, as I ordered?  
LOBOMI : It is a good thing I did stay a bit longer.  
UVOKO : (a bit calmer) May I ask WHY was it such a good thing?  
LOBOMI : Simba is out of the way.  
UVOKO : What?  
LOBOMI : He and his mate died last night in their sleep.  
UVOKO : You have just made my day. My next move was to kill Simba  
and his mate, but it looks like we can skip that part.   
(Calling) Wethu! Get in here.  
  
(Wethu came strolling in from outside)  
  
WETHU: Yes, father.  
UVOKO: I need you to stay here while I'm gone.  
WETHU: Why? Where are you going?  
UVOKO: I'm going home to fetch the rest of our pride. You are in   
charge till I get back.  
WETHU: How long will you be gone?  
UVOKO: Maybe about three months. I need some quality time with your  
step-mother.  
WETHU: Aaah!  
  
(Wethu growled seductively.)  
  
UVOKO: (laughing a bit) Stop that.  
WETHU: It's true.  
UVOKO: Whatever. (To Lobomi) Lobomi I have another favor to ask of  
you.  
LOBOMI: Anything, just name it.  
UVOKO: I want you to send one of lionesses to infiltrate Kovu's pride  
and spy on them. She must return, let's say when Kovu's mate  
gives birth.  
LOBOMI : I don't know what your up to, but I like it. It will be  
done.  
UVOKO : Until I see you again, farewell for now.  
  
(Uvoko walked out of the den and started to make his long journey   
home. After a weeks travel, he crossed the border of his lands.  
He saw his wife running towards him.)  
  
NIRAM: Uvoko! You have returned my love.  
  
(Niram quickly approached and head rubbed him.)  
  
UVOKO: It is good to be back.  
NIRAM: (looking around) Where is Wethu?  
UVOKO: He is staying a little bit longer.  
NIRAM: Okay, when are you going back for him?  
UVOKO: About three months.  
NIRAM: That is a bit long.  
UVOKO: Who cares? Now we can a have a little bit of time for ourselves.  
NIRAM: Oh, I like it when you say that.  
UVOKO: I know, that is why I said it.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, WESTERN LANDS]  
  
(Three long moths passed and was almost time for Uvoko to return to  
Kisasian's lands. Uvoko called for Senali. Once Uvoko and Senali  
was alone, they started to talk.)  
  
SENALI: You called for me.  
UVOKO: Yes. I'll get right to the point. You know how I've dreamed  
of taking over the Pride Lands.  
SENALI: Yes.  
UVOKO: Well, I can finally do it.  
SENALI: Great, can I help?  
UVOKO: I thought you never ask. Here is the plan. I'm going to  
convince my wife, that she and four other lionesses remain  
here. I will tell her that I sent the rest of the pride on  
a important mission. Then I will meet you on the border with  
the lionesses and then we will travel to Kisasian's lands.  
SENALI: Sounds good to me...Wait a minute. I just want to know one   
thing. There is going to be no innocent blood-shed, right?  
UVOKO: What do you mean?  
SENALI: We are not going to kill cubs or something, just the king.  
UVOKO: Of course, I'm not a monster.  
SENALI: Okay, I'm in. Who are the lionesses who will stay?  
UVOKO: The queen's bodyguards.  
SENALI: That's great, I don't even know them. I'll rally the rest of  
the lionesses and meet you on the border.  
  
(Senali walked away in search of the other lionesses. Uvoko quickly  
went to his wife.)   
  
UVOKO: It is time for me to go and fetch Wethu.  
NIRAM: I understand. Will Senali be in charge again?  
UVOKO: No, I've sent her and a couple of other lionesses on another  
mission. You will be in charge.  
NIRAM: You mean it.  
UVOKO: Sure.  
NIRAM: You better get going.  
UVOKO: (seductively) Is that anyway to say good-bye.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, BORDER OF UVOKO'S LANDS]  
  
(Uvoko approached the border of his lands and saw his lionesses  
waiting impatiently for him. Senali came closer as he approached.)  
  
SENALI: What took you so long?  
UVOKO: Sorry, I got a little bit DISTRACTED.  
SENALI: Uh-huh, I know your meaning of the word "distracted".  
  
(Uvoko and his pride traveled the whole week to finally reach   
Kisasian's den. Wethu came running out of the den when he   
smelled his father's scent on the wind.)  
  
WETHU: DAD! Your back.  
UVOKO: How have you been?  
WETHU: Oh, everything is going great here. (looking around) I see  
you got the whole pride, but where is Niram.  
UVOKO: She decided to watch over our lands, while we are gone.  
WETHU: Great.  
  
(A few days passed and Senali was getting a bit impatient. She  
approached Uvoko.)  
  
SENALI: Uvoko, what are we waiting for? When are we going to attack  
the Pride Lands?  
UVOKO: Patience is a virtue.  
SENALI: I hate it when you talk in riddles.  
UVOKO: Just wait a couple of months. I first need to gather some   
information.  
SENALI: (rolling her eyes) You're the king.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(A couple of months passed and Uvoko wondered if the Pride Land   
infiltrator will ever return. Uvoko was awaken by the strong   
sunbeams and he goes outside to stretch. After a nice long   
stretch he decided to bask a bit in the still heating sunbeams.   
A lioness appeared from the west. Uvoko approaches the lioness.)  
  
UVOKO: Who are you?  
LIONESS: I am Sarafin, from Kisasian's pride and infiltrator of  
Kovu's pride.  
  
(Sarafin bows before Uvoko)  
  
UVOKO: Oh really, I was wondering when you were going to return.   
Rise and report.  
  
(Sarafin got up and started to talk)  
  
SARAFIN: Kovu's mate gave birth to two male cubs and both of them   
are the heirs to the throne.  
UVOKO: TWO! This can't be, this will spoil my whole scheme.   
(starting to think)Ummm, let me think...(to himself) Think,   
think, think. (to Sarafin) Well we'll just will have to kill  
one of them.  
SARAFIN : (Shocked) NO!, Lobomi said nobody will get hurt when we   
started this, you only promised the death of Simba and his  
mate. I won't allow this to happen.   
UVOKO : It sounds like you grew some affections for this pride you   
infiltrated.  
SARAFIN : More affections than you will ever have for anyone.  
  
(With that Uvoko's glowed with rage and he struck Sarafin square in   
the jaw with his paw. Sarafin fell onto the ground, unconscious.)  
  
UVOKO: (calling) WETHU! Get over here.  
  
(Wethu quickly came running out of the den.)  
  
WETHU: (seeing Sarafin on the ground) Who's that?  
UVOKO: Someone who didn't approve with my plans.  
WETHU: Okay. Why did you call me?  
UVOKO: Your brother is the father of two cubs.  
WETHU: That's nice to know.  
UVOKO: And you are going to kill one of them.  
WETHU: (starting to smile) That's even better.  
UVOKO: We can't let you take the blame for it of course.  
WETHU: Of course not, we can let one of our lionesses take the wrap  
for it.  
UVOKO: No, they will never approve of killing cubs, you know that.   
Let's use one of Kisasian's lionesses.  
WETHU: Why not?  
UVOKO: Help me drag this thing back to the den.  
  
(Uvoko and Wethu dragged Sarafin back to the den. After a few hours   
she finally woke up.)  
  
UVOKO: Ah, your finally awake.  
SARAFIN: (looking around) Who are these lionesses?  
UVOKO: Oh, sorry. Haven't you met my pride yet? Well anyway, you   
won't life long enough to learn all their names. (To his   
pride) My followers, a few months ago I sent one of Lobomi's  
lionesses to infiltrate the pride of the Pride Lands and she  
grew some affections for them. Is this allowed?  
EVERYBODY: NO!  
UVOKO: No? And what do call someone that starts to care for our   
enemy?  
EVERYBODY: A TRAITOR!  
UVOKO: Yes, a traitor. And what do we do with traitors?  
EVERYBODY: WE KILL THEM !!!  
UVOKO: THAT IS CORRECT.  
  
(Sarafin started to shake.)  
  
UVOKO: (To Sarafin) Run my dear, they'll give you a head start.  
  
(Sarafin stood her ground with honor, ready to accept her punishment,  
not for betraying Kisasian's pride, but for betraying Kovu's pride.)  
  
SARAFIN: Never!  
UVOKO: You prove to be brave, to bad. (To rest of pride) ATTACK!  
  
(Lobomi watched as Sarafin was attacked from all sides. Sarafin   
roared in pain as the lionesses start to rip her open from all   
sides. Sarafin was dead in a matter of seconds. Lobomi started  
to cry silently.)  
  
UVOKO: (to Lobomi) Stop that. (to others) Well done, get rid of her  
body.  
  
(When the lionesses returned, Uvoko dismissed everyone. As one of   
Lobomi's lionesses was prepared to leave, Uvoko stopped her.)  
  
UVOKO: You, come here.  
LIONESS: (approaching) Yes Sire.  
UVOKO: What's your name?  
LIONESS: Chisbe sire.  
UVOKO: Okay Chisbe, I have a job for.  
CHISBE: What is it.  
UVOKO : Listen up, In two weeks time we will start with our final two  
parts of my plan. When the time comes you will follow Wethu  
to the Pride Lands, where he will personally kill one of   
Kovu's cubs. This will enrage Kovu so much he will be   
forced to come after us. You will take the blame and lead   
him here.  
CHISBE: Okay. Then what?  
UVOKO: As soon as Kovu arrives, then we can catch him.  
CHISBE: Sounds good.  
UVOKO: Just do me one favor. Don't mention this cub-killing to   
anyone. That is an order.  
CHISBE: Yes sire.  
  
(Two weeks later Wethu and Chisbe made they're journey towards the   
Pride Lands. The day after that Wethu returned. He found his   
father in the den.)  
  
UVOKO: Is it done?  
WETHU: Yes, Chisbe will be here tonight.  
UVOKO: Good, gather the rest of the Pride, we are going to wait for  
Kovu to arrive.  
WETHU: Yes father.  
UVOKO: Before you go, tell me, how did it feel to kill one of his  
cubs.  
WETHU: It felt great.  
UVOKO: I thought so. Go and get the lionesses.  
  
(Night finally came to the lands. Uvoko and his lionesses waited for  
Chisbe to return. They saw Chisbe coming, but as she reached the   
border, Kovu stopped her. Uvoko's pride started to crawl a bit   
closer.)  
  
CHISBE : Your way out of your land Pridelander.  
KOVU : Why were you in our land ?  
CHISBE : What do think for ? Genius.  
KOVU : (angry) You !  
  
(Kovu was about to jump her when he heard a strange voice yell   
attack. Kovu was attacked by a dozens of lionesses. And was  
knocked to the ground. One of the lionesses were about to tear  
his throat out when she was stopped by Uvoko.)  
  
UVOKO : Enough! We don't want him dead...Yet  
  
(Kovu passed out as he heard those words. He was carried towards the  
den. Kovu awoke in pain and saw he was surrounded by more than   
twenty lionesses. Then he heard that strange voice again.)  
  
UVOKO: Welcome to my home, my son.  
KOVU: (confused) Father ?  
UVOKO: That is right ?  
KOVU: No, it's not true. My father abandoned me years ago.  
UVOKO: You don't believe me. I'll prove it to you. (Calling) Wethu!  
Come here.  
  
(Wethu came and stood over Kovu. Kovu couldn't believe his eyes, he  
looked exactly like him, same scar, everything.)  
  
UVOKO: (to Wethu) Wethu, meet you brother Kovu.  
KOVU: Then you are Uvoko, my father.  
UVOKO: Enough talk. (To lionesses) Twelve of you guard him so that he  
can't get away. (To Wethu) Come Wethu, we have plenty to talk  
about.  
  
(Before they left Kovu finally clicked.)  
  
KOVU: (looking at his brother) It was you!  
WETHU: What?  
KOVU: You killed my son.  
WETHU: Don't be ridiculous. (To lionesses) How dare he accuse me of  
such a crime? We are not murderers. (Walking over to Kovu  
and whispering in his ear) Bravo! oh stupid brother of mine,   
you finally figured out. And just between you and me, don't   
tell anyone I did it. It might upset them.  
  
(Kovu roared with anger and wanted to attack his brother but was   
knocked to ground by the lionesses. Wethu and Uvoko left the   
den. They sat down outside and started to talk.)  
  
UVOKO : Our plan can finally be completed, tomorrow you will return   
to the Pride Lands and pose as Kovu.....  
WETHU : Then?  
UVOKO : Then you announce that you found me and that you're inviting  
me and my pride to join your pride. And a then our plan of  
vengeance will be completed when you fill Kovu's cub's heart  
with darkness and evil. And by doing that Kovu will lose his  
mind and will give us a good excuse to kill him...Another   
thing, Kovu's mate will probably want to know if you found  
the killer of their son. Tell her that Sarafin was the   
killer and that she was disposed of.  
WETHU: I like that plan.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
--------------------------------  
SCENE XIII : PRIDE LAND TAKEOVER  
--------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(Uvoko and his pride drew very close to Pride Rock. Uvoko stopped  
them near Pride Rock.)  
  
UVOKO: Okay Wethu, go and take the throne.  
WETHU: Yes sir.  
  
(Wethu disappeared into the den. Uvoko could her great shouts of joy  
coming from the den.)  
  
UVOKO: They must be very happy to see him.  
SENALI: (coming from behind) I must admit. It was brilliant the way  
you took over the Pride Lands.  
UVOKO: I know.  
SENALI: Tell me, how did you get Kovu to come to Kisasian's lands?  
UVOKO: That's a trade secret.  
SENALI: I'm glad you kept your promise.  
UVOKO: Promise?...Oh yeah, not to kill any cubs. I kept my   
promise...Hey to think of it, there was no bloodshed.   
We didn't even kill the king.  
SENALI: You're right, I'm so proud of you.  
  
(Wethu appeared a short while later.)  
  
UVOKO: Well?  
WETHU: They bought it.  
UVOKO: Good.  
WETHU: Come and meet the new family.  
  
(Wethu led the rest of the Pride to Pride Rock. Once they reached   
Pride Rock, Wethu led his father up to the den. Kiara and her   
small son Thula were waiting.)  
  
WETHU: (to Kiara) This is my father, Uvoko.  
KIARA: Greetings Uvoko, I am Kiara. (pointing to her son) And this  
is your grandson, Thula.  
UVOKO: Hi Thula. I heard a lot of things about you.  
THULA: Really? Hopefully it is good things.  
UVOKO: Very good things. Want to me my pride?  
THULA: Sure.  
UVOKO: Come on.  
KIARA: (to Thula) Don't stay away to long.  
THULA: Okay mom.  
  
(Uvoko left with Thula, leaving Wethu and Kiara behind.)  
  
WETHU: Kiara dear, don't be strict. Think about, now we have time  
for ourselves.  
KIARA: Kovu, don't speak like that.  
WETHU: (seductively) Can't I express myself?  
KIARA: Okay, express yourself.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
--------------------------  
SCENE XIV : FIRST BACKFIRE  
--------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(As the years past, the Pride Lands once again started to die. The  
pride was to big and once again all the food and water were gone.   
It was third year of Wethu's rule when the trouble started. Dusk  
came early and Wethu was busy speaking with his father.)  
  
WETHU: Dad, we have a big problem.  
UVOKO: What is it?  
WETHU: Thula disappeared three days ago.  
UVOKO: Do you know where to?  
WETHU: No, but I heard some rumors that he was heading east.  
UVOKO: I'll go and look for him.  
WETHU: But it is almost night fall.  
UVOKO: I don't care, we need him for our future plans.  
  
(Uvoko left the den and made his way towards the eastern border.   
He saw two lions approaching him.)  
  
UVOKO : Who goes there? (Seeing Wethu & Thula) Oh, it's only you two,   
(confused and looking at Wethu) but I just left the den. How  
did you get here so fast ? (Realizing) Unless...KOVU !   
KOVU: I'm back.  
UVOKO: How did you escape, (looking at Thula) you helped him didn't  
you?  
THULA: Naturally.  
UVOKO: You're both dead.  
  
(Uvoko attacked with all his strength but it wasn't enough two defeat  
two lions. He was knocked off his feet and fell unconscious on the  
ground. Uvoko was awaken by the burning rays of the afternoon sun.  
He felt his head throb when finally got up.)   
  
UVOKO: Ow! What happened? (remembering the attack) Kovu's back, I've  
got to warn Wethu.  
  
(Uvoko was on his way back to Pride Rock when he smelled blood in the  
air. He stomach started to growl.)  
  
UVOKO: I better eat something first.  
  
(Uvoko followed the smell until he found the mangled body of...)  
  
UVOKO: (screaming) Wethu! Oh my God. NO!  
  
(Uvoko started to cry over the body of his son.)  
  
UVOKO: (drying his tears) This is from far over Kovu. I will have my  
revenge on you.  
  
(Uvoko started to walk in the direction his old home.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
-----------------------  
SCENE XV : THE MURDERER  
-----------------------  
  
[FADE IN, UVOKO'S LANDS]  
  
(When Uvoko finally made it home, he found the place to be empty.)  
  
UVOKO: (calling) NIRAM! I'M BACK.  
  
(There came no answer.)  
  
UVOKO: Where could she be?...She must have moved somewhere else when   
I didn't come back. Damnit another good plan down the   
drain...(thinking a bit) I wonder if Kisasian had offspring.  
There is only one way to find out. Time to return to   
Kisasian's lands.  
  
(A week later Uvoko arrived at Kisasian's den and found Lobomi   
inside, crying.)  
  
UVOKO: Well, well, isn't this touching?  
LOBOMI: What the hell are you doing here?  
UVOKO: Boy, are we in a good mood today or what? Don't worry I just   
want some shelter from the blazing sun.  
LOBOMI: Well it is a bit hot outside, come on in. But no funny  
business.  
UVOKO: Thank you. You know you can be a very beautiful creature if  
your not always so angry.  
LOBOMI: (calming down) I didn't know you can be so polite.  
UVOKO: I'm only polite on my good days.  
LOBOMI: Then this must be one great day.  
UVOKO: You have no idea. I'm just curious, how did Wethu die?  
LOBOMI: He was sentenced to death for drawing royal blood. Thula  
carried out this sentence. I'm sorry.  
UVOKO: Not to worry, at least now I know what happened. You know,   
I'm surprised that a beautiful lioness like yourself never  
had any children.  
LOBOMI: Well actually I did have children once.   
UVOKO: Really ? I didn't know that.  
LOBOMI: They moved somewhere to the north, I haven't seen them in a  
long while.  
UVOKO: Interesting.  
LOBOMI: Oh my God, I know what you want to do and if you think that  
my children are stupid enough to follow you, then you must be  
crazier than I thought.  
UVOKO: Wrong dear, I'm just smarter.  
  
(Without warning Uvoko ripped out Lobomi's throat with his claws, and  
her blood sprayed out on to his face. Just as it happened Finaras  
returned.)  
  
FINARAS: What's going on here? (Noticing Uvoko standing over   
Lobomi's dead body) Oh no.  
UVOKO: Oh Yes.  
  
(Uvoko attacked Finaras and killed her brutally.)  
  
UVOKO: That is that, time for some reinforcements.  
  
(Uvoko left the den and started to travel north.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
----------------------------  
SCENE XVI : MASTER OF DECEIT  
----------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, NORTHEN LANDS]  
  
(Uvoko crossed the northern border early. His throat was very dry   
from the travel and he desperately looking for a waterhole to   
quench his thirst. He finally found a waterhole, but before he  
could take a drink he was stopped by several lionesses. One lioness  
separated from the group and approached Uvoko, she seemed to be   
their leader.)  
  
UVOKO: (Thinking to himself) This is not good.  
LIONESS LEADER: Who are you ?  
UVOKO: I am Uvoko, ruler of the western lands. Could you tell me  
where I am ?  
LIONESS LEADER: You are in the Wakwele Lands.  
UVOKO: (very politely) May I ask who you are?  
LIONESS LEADER: I am Sahar, queen of the Wakwele Lands. What are you  
doing in our lands ?  
UVOKO: I wish to see your king, I need information.  
SAHAR: Wish granted, follow us.  
  
(Sahar and her lionesses led Uvoko to a beautiful rock formation  
in the middle of the lands.)  
  
SAHAR: (To Uvoko) I will go and fetch the kings. (To lionesses)Guard  
him.  
UVOKO: (to Himself) Kings? Is there more than one king?  
  
(The lionesses nodded and Sahar entered the den. After a short while  
she returned with two massive lions. Uvoko started to shake a bit   
when he actually saw how big these lions were. One of the lions   
had a dark brown pelt with a brown mane. The other lion was the  
same color as Uvoko, but his mane was darker than his own.)  
  
DARK LION: (To Uvoko) You have entered our lands and wish to see us,  
what is your name ?  
UVOKO: I am Uvoko, ruler of the western lands.  
DARK LION: I am Waka (pointing to the lighter lion) and this is my  
brother Shwele, we are the rulers of these lands.  
  
(Shwele stepped closer)  
  
SHWELE: What is your business here ?  
UVOKO: I am looking for the sons of Lobomi, wife and mate to the late  
Kisasian, ruler of the eastern lands. I heard that they were  
living up north.  
WAKA: You know Lobomi? Then look no further you have found them.  
UVOKO: I bring sad tidings from the eastern lands.  
WAKA: (getting worried) What sad tidings?  
UVOKO: Lobomi has passed away recently.  
SHWELE: (shocked) How did this happen ?  
UVOKO: She was slaughtered by Kovu, ruler of the Pride Lands.  
WAKA: Are you sure ?  
UVOKO: Positive. I saw it with my own eyes.  
SHWELE: (getting very angry) Then I will kill him personally for  
drawing royal blood.  
WAKA: (To Shwele) Fine that is your task. (To Uvoko) How can we   
repay you for this news ?  
UVOKO: My son, Wethu, used to be ruler of the Pride Lands. He was   
also killed, now I want the Pride Lands. Can you help me?  
WAKA: With pleasure. What is your plan ?  
UVOKO: First, let's get Kovu out of the way.  
WAKA: It is done. (To Shwele) Go and get him.  
SHWELE: Right away.  
  
(Shwele starts his long journey to the Pride Lands.)  
  
UVOKO: When he returns, then I will discuss the next part of my plan.  
WAKA: Good. (To Sahar) Sahar, take our guest to the waterhole. I'm  
sure he's very thirsty from his journey.  
UVOKO : Thank you, you are very kind king.  
WAKA : Your welcome.  
  
(Sahar and her lionesses led Uvoko back to the waterhole so that he  
can quench his thirst. After Uvoko finished, Sahar started to   
talk.)  
  
SAHAR: (very upset) Why did you bring this upsetting news to our   
lands? We are a peaceful pride and hate going to war.  
UVOKO: I just think that is wise to let someone know if their   
mother / father were slaughtered.  
SAHAR: (very angry) I know what your thinking. I know your kind, you  
are one of those rulers out to destroy everything.  
UVOKO: If that is what you think.... So be it. Just know this.   
You are a very bad judge of character.  
  
(A week passed and Uvoko sat alone outside looking at the late   
morning sun. Waka came up behind him.)  
  
WAKA: Beautiful isn't it?  
UVOKO: Yes, very beautiful.  
WAKA: (changing the subject) My spy return this morning and told  
me that Shwele has reached the Pride Lands, he's just   
waiting for right moment to attack Kovu.  
UVOKO: Good.  
WAKA: There is something else as well.  
UVOKO: I don't like the way you said that, what's wrong?  
WAKA: Kovu's pride has separated.  
UVOKO: This is terrible all my plans will be ruined, where did  
they go?  
WAKA: To my old home near the river of Kube.  
UVOKO: Who is the leader of this pride?  
WAKA: I think his name is Thula.  
UVOKO: Thula you say.  
  
(Uvoko thought a bit.)  
  
UVOKO: I've got it. This is what we will do: To successfully take   
over the Pride Lands, we must first weaken the pride that   
roams there.  
WAKA: What must we do?  
UVOKO: I suggest we visit your old home.  
WAKA: Okay, I'm following you.  
UVOKO: I want to kill their ruler.  
WAKA: Why? Usually I would have the a pleasure. But if you can give  
me a good reason then he is all yours.  
UVOKO: He killed my son.  
WAKA: He's all yours.  
UVOKO: Good, we leave tomorrow.  
WAKA: It is done.  
  
(Four days later Uvoko and Waka arrived at Kisasian's den. Uvoko and  
Waka watched as a lioness ran towards Pride Rock.)  
  
UVOKO: Looks like someone is going to survive. Okay, now is the time  
to attack. Most of them are still sleeping.  
WAKA : Let's do it. (To lionesses) Form a battle line behind us.  
  
(The lionesses form a single horizontal line behind Waka and Uvoko  
and waited, ready for battle. Uvoko nods his head at Waka.)  
  
WAKA : Ready....Attack!  
  
(The lionesses, led by Uvoko and Waka ran down the hill at full   
speed. As they reached the den, the other lionesses came   
running out. Five lionesses of Waka's pride knock Thula down  
to ground and Uvoko pinned him.)  
  
THULA: Uvoko! I should have known you are behind this attack.  
UVOKO: You killed my son. Therefore I will kill you.  
THULA: Go ahead, kill me like the coward you are.  
UVOKO: Your dead.  
THULA: You know what, I enjoyed killing your son.  
  
(Thula spat in Uvoko's face. Uvoko screamed out loud and tore a   
large hole in Thula's throat. The battle over soon after that.  
Thula's whole pride was destroyed. After the battle Waka   
approached Uvoko.)  
  
WAKA: Do you feel better?  
UVOKO: No, I won't feel better until I know that Kovu is dead.  
WAKA: Fine, we are returning.  
UVOKO: I'll be back in a couple of days. I'm going to wait for that  
messenger to return.  
WAKA: Suit yourself, I'll see you later. But take some of my  
lionesses. They will help you.  
UVOKO: Thanks.  
  
(Waka left with the rest of his pride, leaving five lionesses behind.  
As night falls Uvoko saw the messenger returning.)  
  
MESSENGER: (frightened yet heartbroken) Oh no, what happened here.  
  
(The messenger hears a familiar voice behind her. She turns around   
and sees Uvoko.)  
  
UVOKO: Well let's recapture what happened here, let me   
see (thinking a bit) messenger leaves, an attack starts,  
Thula dies, massacre, massacre and I almost forgot the best  
part....MASSACRE.  
MESSENGER: Uvoko, what have you done ?  
UVOKO: Blind as well as stupid, can't you see...I've destroyed your  
pride, duh!!!  
MESSENGER: You will never get away with this.  
UVOKO: Oh I have already. I'm a good sport....run!  
  
(The messenger's heart fill with fear and she started to run, but it  
was no use. She only got a few meters away from the den then she was  
dragged to the ground by several lionesses.)  
  
UVOKO: (Yelling) Excellent ! Let's get out of here, before we are  
discovered.  
  
(Uvoko and the five lionesses returned to Waka's lands. Two weeks   
after Uvoko reached Waka's lands, Shwele returned. Waka, Uvoko and  
Sahar greeted Shwele as he approached.)  
  
WAKA: Welcome back my brother.  
UVOKO: Have you completed your task?  
SHWELE: Kovu is dead.  
WAKA: Excellent.  
SHWELE: What have you been up to since I was gone?  
SAHAR: Well we...  
UVOKO: (interrupting) Sorry for interrupting, but I will answer that   
question.  
SAHAR: Go ahead.  
UVOKO: While you were gone, we totally destroyed half of Kovu's   
pride.  
SHWELE: Why did you do this ?  
WAKA: They were a great threat to us...  
UVOKO: And they're ruler killed my son.  
SHWELE: Fair enough.  
UVOKO: Okay the time to strike is now, they are at their weakest.   
They lost half their pride and their king.  
WAKA: So be it. (to Sahar) Assemble your lionesses, we're going to   
take over the Pride Lands.  
UVOKO: I'll meet at Pride Rock in five days.  
WAKA: Where are you going?  
UVOKO: I have something to do, but I'll be there.  
  
(Uvoko left Waka's lands for the last time.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
---------------------------  
SCENE XVII : THE DAY BEFORE  
---------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Four days later Uvoko was back at Kisasian's den. There was still a  
fowl stench in the air, coming from all the dead bodies. He reached  
Thula's body.)  
  
UVOKO: (to Thula's body) It's your fault that my son is dead. I   
should curse your soul into damnation, but you were family  
and I respect you. May your soul rest in peace.  
  
(Uvoko went to the den to rest.)  
  
UVOKO: Tomorrow is the day, when I have my revenge. (looking up)   
This will be for you Scar.  
  
(When morning came he traveled to the Pride Lands.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
--------------------------------  
SCENE XVIII : UVOKO'S FINAL HOUR  
--------------------------------  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(It was early in the morning when Uvoko met up with Waka and Shwele.  
They quickly traveled to Pride Rock. Kiara was busy finishing   
Kovu's memorial service when Uvoko and Waka's Pride arrived.)  
  
UVOKO : (sarcastically) That was beautiful. Sniff!  
  
(Kiara confronts Uvoko)  
  
KIARA: (getting angry) How dare you interrupt our memorial, have you  
now respect for the dead?  
UVOKO: The last time I checked, not a chance.  
KIARA: You, you killed Kovu.  
  
(Shwele appeared and spoke.)  
  
SHWELE: No, I did.  
KIARA: (Looking at Shwele) Who are you?  
SHWELE: I am Shwele son of Lobomi.  
KIARA: Why did you commit this crime?  
SHWELE: Believe me, it was not a crime.  
KIARA: Are you saying it's not a crime to murder a king.  
SHWELE: I didn't murder him, I was simply carrying out his   
sentence...DEATH!  
KIARA: (getting furious) Why was he sentenced to death?  
  
(Waka appeared with about twenty lionesses.)  
  
WAKA: He drew royal blood, by killing my mother.  
KIARA: Who are you to accuse Kovu of such a crime?  
WAKA: I am Waka son of Lobomi.  
KIARA: I don't know where you got your source of information, but   
Kovu couldn't have killed Lobomi.  
SHWELE: And why is that ?  
KIARA: Lobomi was part of this pride, and Kovu loves all of his   
pride and would never be mean, angry or lay a paw on one  
of us.  
WAKA: You are lying.  
UVOKO: (thinking to himself) Oh this is going to be good.  
  
(Suddenly Chisbe appeared)  
  
CHISBE: She is not a liar !  
SHWELE: What makes you so sure ?  
CHISBE: I am Chisbe last member of Kisasian's pride and I saw how  
Lobomi died with my own two eyes.  
UVOKO: (thinking to himself) This is not good.  
WAKA: (getting interested) Tell us more.  
CHISBE: I went with Lobomi and my sister Finaras to Kisasian's den  
to pay our final respects to the late Sarafin.  
WAKA: Go on.  
CHISBE: When we finished I saw Uvoko rip out Lobomi's throat and   
brutally kill my sister. So if your really looking for a  
murderer, (pointing at Uvoko) There he is.  
  
(Waka and Shwele turned towards Uvoko and started to growl at him.)  
  
WAKA: (getting mad) Is this true Uvoko ?  
UVOKO: (started to smile) Now, now let's don't get hasty. Remember  
count to ten before you lose your temper.  
SHWELE : I think it's a bit to late for that.  
  
(Uvoko started to run away from the massive lion. Shwele, although   
he was big, was on Uvoko's heels. Uvoko felt the heavy weight of  
Shwele on his back and he collapsed hitting the ground hard. He  
could feel Shwele's claws enter his back. The pain is his back was  
excruciating. He felt Shwele's hot breath on his neck. Then a sudden  
kind of lassitude, a deep and welcome sleep, took him. He almost  
didn't mind the sharp pain in his neck and he almost didn't care   
that his neck was in Shwele's jaws. He had a moment of surprise  
when he felt his neck broke loudly. And then blackness, then   
nothing...)  
  
THE END.  
  
FINAL WORDS:  
------------  
  
That is how Uvoko's life was, a life full of misery. A life full of   
revenge and sadness. I hope you enjoyed this story, because this   
will be my last for 1999.  
I will be back next year with more exciting stories.  
  
-Eben Prentzler  
  
This story was started on 25 OCTOBER 1999 and finished   
10 NOVEMBER 1999.  
  
Note : If you need some information or if like to tell me what you   
thought of my story, please e-mail me . I'd love to hear from  
you. Address : ep4lk@excite.com  
  
-Eben Prentzler. 


End file.
